This invention relates to new and useful improvements in shoe constructions and is particularly concerned with a waterproof shoe construction.
It is well known that leather shoes without special treatment allow penetration of outside moisture into the interior of the shoe and thus the feet will eventually get wet. This is because of the porous nature of leather and also because of stitching through the leather layers to accomplish the form fitting shoe construction. Leather shoes have heretofore been waterproofed by applications of oil, wax, latex or rubber or other waterproofing substances and while such waterproofing techniques close the pores of the leather, they cannot completely close the stitching holes resulting from the attachment of the sole and upper portions. Furthermore, the waterproofing treatment of the shoe does not allow the foot to breathe whereby perspiration vapors condense and moisture gathers around the foot. Other types of shoes have been provided that are completely waterproof, such as rubber or plastic shoes, but here again the feet cannot breathe and such shoes are generally uncomfortable and unhealthy in their use. Also, this latter type of shoe is not repairable.